Ginkaku Uneri
Summary A former wandering ronin, Ginkaku Uneri (宇練 銀閣, Uneri Ginkaku) is the guardian of the deserted city of Inaba, and wielder of Namakura, the second of the twelve legendary Deviant Blades. A tragic figure bound by the belief that a swordsman must always have something to protect, he resides in the only Inaba building left standing, remaining motionless as the desert erodes his city around him. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Ginkaku Uneri Origin: Katanagatari Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Former Ronin, Guardian of Inaba, Wielder of Namakura Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Can fire bladed shockwaves of air, Can adapt to and counter enemy abilities, Statistics Amplification and limited Blood Manipulation with Zantou Gari (allows his movements to become faster the more blood covers his blade) Attack Potency: At least Wall level (As the chosen bearer of a Deviant Blade, an enemy force of 1,000 warriors would stand no chance against him in battle. Was stated by Emonzaemon Sōda to be equal to Meisai Tsuruga), far higher with Zantō Namakura (Said to be able to cut through anything, although the full extent of this isn't explored) Speed: Supersonic (Can draw his sword, strike, and sheathe it before highly trained opponents of this speed can see that he's begun moving. Can cut wood so quickly that the air friction leaves it sizzling and steaming. Bisected Shirasagi before he could perceive any danger. Shichika only barely avoided his initial strikes even with his precognition. Was too fast for Shichika to approach without using Kyotoryuu: Iris), higher with Zantou Gari (Almost killed Shichika before he exploited his blind spot. Stated that even Kyotoryuu: Iris would become irrelevant compared to his speed. Steadily gets faster the more he damages the opponent. Claims that his strikes are enhanced to lightspeed in this mode, though this may be hyperbole) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: At least Wall level (Withstood a flying kick from Shichika undamaged, though Shichika had pulled his strike at the last moment and later one-shotted him) Stamina: Unknown (Spends most of his time motionless, and claims to have never felt fully awake in his life, despite having slain entire armies and won wars single-handedly in the past) Range: A meter or so with Hiken: Zerosen. Several meters with shockwaves. Standard Equipment: Zantō Namakura: Like the other Deviant Blades, Zantō Namakura was forged using a combination of centuries-old blacksmithing techniques, alchemical research, occult rituals, and even scientific methods far ahead of the series's timespan, making use of Shikizaki Kiki's soothsaying abilities. Zantō Namakura's focus is "sharpness", and consists of A triangle-marked katana that, on the surface, resembles an ordinary sword. Zantō Namakura has so little friction across the edge of its blade that it can be drawn from its sheath at incredible speed without damaging the metal, and can cut any material without resistance, even from several meters away by cutting the air. Intelligence: High (Is a descendant and student of a legendary soldier who could slay 10,000 men overnight. The world's most skilled Zerosen user. Manages to remain in perfect control of Namakura's blade despite the speeds at which it's moving. Managed to adapt to Kyōtōryū: Iris instantly, enough that it wouldn't have worked on him a second time) Weaknesses: Due to his sleepiness, he won't attack enemies until they enter his sword's range of their own will, unless they manage to wake him up fully. Performing Zantou Gari requires him to severely damage himself, potentially bleeding out if the opponent manages to keep their distance. Incapable of swinging his sword directly above his head. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hiken: Zerosen': Ginkaku's signature technique, used on anyone who enters the room he slumbers in. A blindingly-fast Iaijutsu strike that cuts the opponent so cleanly in half that they don't realize they've been wounded until their head hits the floor. Also referred to as Iainuki. *'Zerosen Formation: Five Lives': With no perceptible movement, Ginkaku repeatedly performs Hiken: Zerosen fast enough that five bladed shockwaves of air are sent hurtling toward the opponent. *'Zantou Gari': Ginkaku's trump card. By slashing through his own shoulder and spilling his blood down the sword's sheathe, he removes all friction between the sheath and his blade, drastically enhancing the speed at which he can move his sword. As he damages his opponents, and thus gets more blood on the blade, his speed continually increases. *'Zerosen Formation: Ten Lives': Similar to Five Lives, but enhanced by Zantou Gari to the point that it can release ten much wider shockwaves. Gallery File:Ginkaku_Sitting.png|Ginkaku's Usual Stance Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Katanagatari Category:Sword Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Blood Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Air Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8